


blow up your problems

by GeekeryisAfoot



Series: Young Avengers drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekeryisAfoot/pseuds/GeekeryisAfoot
Summary: On missions, Tommy and Loki are usually the ones in charge of destroying things that need destroying, but sometimes America takes a turn.A drabble based in the prompt "Set it on fire" which I changed to "Destroy it all."





	blow up your problems

America stood at the edge of the roof, arms crossed, glaring down at the warehouse across the street like it had personally offended her— which it had since it was full of weapons smuggled from another, far more advanced Earth. 

“Destroy it all,” she ordered the teammates behind her.

Loki and Tommy smiled. “Finally,” Tommy breathed.

Loki frowned. “You got to destroy the last thing. It's my turn.”

“Dropping a coms device off a waterfall does not count as a turn.”

“Yes it does. You're just unlucky that yours got wasted on that.”

“No. No way. That's not-"

“If you two can't share,” America interrupted without turning towards them, “I'm portaling it all to a volcano on Jupiter and neither of you get to destroy anything.”

Loki and Tommy looked at each other. “Does Jupiter even have volcanoes?” Tommy asked Loki in a staged whisper that he knew America could hear. “I thought it was all gassy or whatever.”

Loki shrugged. “No clue. I don't make a habit of visiting uninhabited planets. But I’m sure we can find a space volcano somewhere.”

Tommy was silent as he thought. “That would be cool as hell,” he admitted.

“Agreed,” Loki acquiesced. “So we’re letting America take this turn?”

Tommy turned back towards America. “As long as we get to watch.”

“Loki’s the one with the magic tricks,” she said, “You make sure Tommy can breathe and we don't get hit by the blast and we have a deal.”

America didn’t normally delight in explosions and destruction, especially compared to Tommy and Loki (and even Kate sometimes), but she had to admit, blowing up your problems was an incredible stress reliever, and she’d been tracking these smugglers and their goods for months. She smiled, her teeth bared. This _was_ going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to be productive over spring break and get in the habit of writing shorter things but with more frequency, thus lots of prompt based drabbles/flash fiction. My goal is to keep each under 300 words so that they're short enough that they don't get away from me and I can actually finish and publish something more than like, once a year


End file.
